


Nursing His Wounds

by James_Stryker



Category: iCarly
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Minor Injuries, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Freddie returns home after getting himself injured while working on a dangerous murder case. And now, Carly is there to help Freddie out with his injuries and things get romantic between the two of them.
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Carly Shay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nursing His Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great one-shot. Well, I’ve been busy binge-watching iCarly on Netflix and CBS All Access (a.k.a. Paramount Plus) and I’ve been coming up with ideas for some iCarly one-shots, so I’d figure that it’s about time that I work on my first iCarly one-shot and the first pairing that I will be writing about is Creddie and I know that there are some Creddie fans who would love to read a steamy Creddie one-shot. In this story, Freddie returns home after getting himself injured while working on a dangerous murder case. And now, Carly is there to help Freddie out with his injuries and things get romantic between the two of them. Now, before you read this story, Freddie is a private detective in the story and him and Carly are dating. This story is rated M for sexual content and language. It’s going to be both romantic with a bit of kinky Creddie sex. If you’re in the mood for a good iCarly one-shot from me, then this is the one for you. P.S. I do not own iCarly, iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider. If I did, then I would be making a shitton of money. So here it is, my first Creddie one-shot for iCarly, Nursing His Wounds. Sit back, relax and enjoy.

It was about 10:30PM in Seattle. Carly Shay and her best friend Sam Puckett were sitting on the couch watching television. Carly sighed as she picked up her phone to see if her boyfriend Freddie texted her back to let her know that he’ll be coming home soon. But he didn’t text her back and she was starting to get worried about him. A couple of weeks ago, a prominent businessman by the name of Norman Calloway dropped by the Benson & Gibby Detective Agency, hired Freddie for an important case. The most dangerous case ever involving the murder of his daughter Jana Calloway. This was a case that Carly was worried about because she heard about the murder on the news.

“Man, don’t you hate it when Hollywood tends to remake awesome ‘80s movies and making us hate them? I like the original Phantomblasters better than the remake. What about you?” Sam asked as she turned to Carly, noticing her looking at her phone and waiting for Freddie to text back. “Carly? Carls? Earth to Carly?”

Carly stayed silent while looking at her phone. Just to get Carly’s attention, Sam took her shoe off and removed her sock as she threw it directly at Carly’s face, making her yelp.

“Hey! Why’d you throw your stinky sock at me?!” Carly whined.

“I was trying to get your attention. You were ignoring me. I will not be ignored, Carly.” Sam said.

“Alright, easy now. No need to turn into Glenn Close.” Carly said as she threw Sam’s sock back at her.

“So, what’s going on? What’s troubling you, kid?” Sam asked while putting her sock back on her foot.

“I’m just worried about Freddie.” Carly said as she sits her phone back down on the table.

“Ah, what’s Spenser: Not For Hire up to?” Sam asked, teasing Freddie.

“Haven’t you watched the news lately?” Carly asked.

“Nah, too depressing.” Sam said.

“Freddie’s been hired by a business who wants him to find out who murdered his daughter.” Carly said.

“Wait, are you talking about Jana Calloway? The chick who was found dead in her?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Carly said.

“I’ve heard about that. Police said that the guy drowned her in the pool. Just be glad it wasn’t that brutal.” Sam said.

“I know. Poor girl.” Carly said.

“I feel bad for her father. Can you imagine that something like this happens to you and your father would grieve.” Sam said.

Carly then turns to Sam and gives her a look. “Me? What about you?”

“Hey, I have a deadbeat dad. Why would he care?” Sam asked as Carly went back to watching the movie. “So, any leads?”

“Well, yeah. This guy named Richard Stanton. He’s running for Senator.” Carly said.

“Why him? It’s not like the guy is having an affair with her.” Sam said as Carly stays silent and looks away for a bit while the blonde turns to her with a shocked look on her face. “Holy…”

“Yeah! He was having an affair with her!” Carly yelled out.

“And the guy is married too. Man, he ruined it.” Sam said. “But hey, since Freddie is out getting some leads and asking questions about the guy, I’m sure that Freddie won’t get himself into trouble.”

Then all of a sudden, Carly and Sam turn to see the door open up as Gibby enters the apartment with Freddie. Gibby was helping Freddie get inside, with Freddie looking beat up. His nose and mouth were oozing blood and he had a cut on his head, he was looking like he was in a dazed state. 

“Oh, my God. Freddie!” Carly exclaimed as she ran over towards Freddie and grabs him in her arms.

“Easy, now.” Gibby said. “He’s in bad shape.” 

Sam got up from off of the couch as she helped Carly carry Freddie over to the couch and sit him down.

“Oh, Freddie.” Carly said as she grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood from off of Freddie’s nose.

“Well, what do you know? Fredward got himself into trouble.” Sam chuckled as Carly glared at him. “I should just keep my mouth shut.”

Sam immediately walked over to the kitchen to grab herself something to drink.

“What happened to him?” Carly asked while tending to Freddie.

“Well, Freddie went to Nevel's mansion to ask him some questions about Richard Stanton.” Gibby said.

“Yeah, and?” Sam asked while she grabs a bottle of Blue Dog soda from out of the refrigerator.

“And things got a little intense between Freddie and Nevel when he grabbed him by his sweater vest.” Gibby said.

“Are you saying that Nevel did this to him?” Carly asked.

“No, his bodyguard.” Gibby said.

“Nevel's got a bodyguard?” Carly asked.

“Yeah. A hulking Danish bodyguard who's about the size of a mountain. His name is Big Tasty.” Gibby said as Carly makes a confused look on his face.

“Big what?” Sam asked, looking confused.

“Big Tasty.” Gibby said.

“What? He couldn't get a Danish bodyguard named Sven?!” Carly asked, getting furious.

“So, what else happened?” Sam asked as she sat down on the couch.

“Freddie saw Big Tasty and he started to laugh at him because he thought he had the most stupid name ever. Next thing you know, he starts beating Freddie down and throws him out of the window.” Gibby said.

“Well, did you help Freddie?” Carly asked.

“No.” Gibby said.

“How come?!” Carly asked, raising her eyebrow at Gibby,

“I was eating some shrimp risotto along with beef wellington.” Gibby said.

“You were eating without helping my boyfriend?” Carly asked.

“He had it under control!” Gibby yelled out.

Carly rolled her eyes at Gibby before checking up on Freddie.

“Freddie, are you okay?” Carly asked.

Freddie, who’s in a dazed state, looks up at Carly and reaches up her face.

“Mom, is that you?” Freddie asked as Carly backed away from him.

“Boy, Big Tasty beat Fredward up so bad, he made him think that Carly was his mother.” Sam said, chuckling a bit before eating some popcorn.

“Oh, man. This is worse than the time that I had to protect that SVR agent.” Freddie said.

“Mikhailov?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it was all over the news. Remember?” Carly asked.

“No, I thought you were talking about that guy from the spy thriller that I was watching last night.” Sam said before sipping her soda as Freddie turns to her and gives her a look.

“ No. I was shot at protecting the guy.” Freddie said.

“And yet you're still alive.” Sam said.

Freddie looks at Sam and gives her a death glare.

“Okay, where’s my gun?” Freddie asked.

“Try it and I will beat you with my butter sock until your soul leaves your body.” Sam said as she threatened Freddie, making him stay silent for a bit.

“Okay, that was a bit dark.” Freddie said.

“Enough, you two. Will you leave me and Freddie alone so I can tend to him, please?” Carly asked.

“Sure, Carls.” Sam said as she got up from off of the couch and walked over to the door with Gibby. “Gibby, let’s give these two a little privacy. How about we go down to the Groovy Smoothie so we can get a burger?”

“Sounds good. I’m in the mood for a good burger and a smoothie. I’m payin’.” Gibby said.

“Good. Because I left my wallet at home and I don’t feel like getting it.” Sam said.

“You’re impossible.” Gibby said, rolling his eyes.

“I know.” Sam smiles.

After Gibby and Sam leave the apartment, Carly locks the door behind them before walking back over to the couch.

“Alright, let’s head upstairs. Here, let me help you up.” Carly said.

Carly helps Freddie up from off of the couch and the two of them make their way over to the stairs. The two walked upstairs to Carly’s bedroom. Once they got in, Carly walked Freddie over to the couch after Carly closed the bedroom door behind them while Freddie sat down on the couch.

“Carly, I’m fine. I’m just a little beaten up.” Freddie said.

“A little? A little?! Getting your head caved in by some hulking bodyguard and you call that a little beaten up?!” Carly yelled out while she heads into the bathroom to look for the first aid kit.

“Look, I’ll be fine. I don’t need any help.” Freddie said.

“Yeah, you were lucky that nobody didn’t even shoot you!” Carly exclaimed while she continued to look for the first aid kit while Freddie looks at the cut on his head in the mirror that was sitting on the table made out of pencils.

“Honey, relax. I’ll be fine.” Freddie said, wincing a bit from touching his head.

“Relax?” Carly asked as she storms out of the bathroom. “Don’t tell me to relax, Fredward! I can’t believe that you would do something like fighting some hulking Danish bodyguard named Big Mountain…”

“Big Tasty.” Freddie said, correcting Carly.

“Whatever!” Carly shouted. “He’s a big man who ended up pounding your face for you to come home and see you like this!”

Carly ends up flipping the mirror over to the other side, hitting Freddie in the chin and making him scream in pain. Freddie makes a face as he stays silent and rubs his chin while Carly walks over to the makeup table to grab the first aid kit and looks at Freddie.

“What’d you say?” Carly asked as she walks over to the couch and sat down next to Freddie. “Boy, he really did a number on you.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Freddie said.

Carly opened the first aid kit as she starts grabbing the bottle of peroxide, some bandages and some cotton balls.

“Okay, let me clean that cut on your head.” Carly said 

“I’m good. I don’t need any help.” Freddie said.

“Oh, don’t be a baby.” Carly said.

“I said I’m fine.” Freddie said.

“Riiight.” Carly said, raising an eyebrow at Freddie.

“Right.” Freddie said.

Carly looked at Freddie for a bit before she ends up thumping him on his head, right directly on his wound.

“Ow! Watch the head.” Freddie said.

“Serves you right. Now let me clean that wound.” Carly said as she starts pouring peroxide on the cotton ball and starts cleaning the wound on Freddie’s head.

“Ow! Easy!” Freddie winced.

“Will you relax?” Carly asked.

“God, will you get away from me with that stuff?” Freddie asked.

“Oh, don't be a baby. Just be glad that he didn't shoot you.” Carly said.

“That reminds me, I need to get my gun from Gibby. He has it.” Freddie said  
“You don't need it. Remember the last time you had a gun in my apartment? Spencer almost shot me with it after he thought that I was a burglar. Okay, he shot the gummy bear lamp.” Carly said.

“Oh, yeah.” Freddie said. “I didn’t mean to leave it on the kitchen counter.”

“Now, just hold still co I can clean that cut.” Carly said as she tries to clean the cut on Freddie’s head, making him wince in pain.

“Ow! What are you using iodine?”Freddie asked.

“ No, I'm using peroxide.” Carly said.

“Well, that stuff burns like hell.” Freddie whined.

“Oh, please. I'm sure that I grabbed the bottle of peroxi…” Carly said as she sees that she accidentally grabbed the bottle of iodine. “Oops.”

“What?” Freddie asked.

“ I grabbed the bottle of iodine and put it in the first aid kit by mistake.” Carly said.

“What?! No wonder it felt like it was burning and stinging!” Freddie yelled out.

“Well, serves you right for getting yourself injured on a dangerous job!” Carly exclaimed.

“Ugh, what are you, nurse Stimpy?” Freddie asked.

Carly immediately gives Freddie the death glare.

“Would you like for me to stab you in your leg and pour iodine on your wound?” Carly asked as she continued to clean Freddie’s wound on his head before putting a bandage on his head.

“Would you stop that?! It hurts!” Freddie exclaimed.

“What is this here?” Carly asked, wiping the blood off the corner of Freddie’s mouth.

“Ow!” Freddie yelped.

“Well goddamn it, Freddie! Where does it hurt?” Carly asked as she stops nursing his wound.

“Here!” Freddie said, pointing to his elbow as Carly kisses him directly on his elbow. “Here.”

Freddie points to his head as Carly smiles at him for a bit before leaning in to give him another soothing kiss, this time on his head.

“This isn’t too bad.” Freddie said, pointing to his cheek.

Carly leans in and kisses Freddie on his cheek. He stays silent, looking at Carly as he points to his lips. Carly then gazes deeply into Freddie’s eyes as she leans in closer towards him, her lips are pressed against his in a tender kiss. Carly breaks the kiss and smiles at Freddie.

“This reminds us of that movie that we watched together.” Carly said.

“What movie?” Freddie asked.

“The one where that guy’s face was melted off.” Carly said.

“Raiders of the Lost Ark?” Freddie asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Carly said. “Blame Sam’s friend.”

“The blind one?” Freddie asked.

“Yeah. He’s a huge Harrison Ford fan.” Carly said.

“ Let's hope that he doesn't end up with her.” Freddie said.

“Why not?” Carly asked.

“You know Sam.” Freddie said.

“Yeah, I know her. Why do you think she keeps messing with you and asking me if you got shot at yet.” Carly said.

“She doesn’t deserve a boyfriend.” Freddie said as Carly makes a shocked look on her face.

“Freddie!” Carly exclaimed.

“What? You know she’ll end up being aggressive towards the poor guy and…” Freddie said.

Carly rolls her eyes, then kisses Freddie to keep him quiet. The kiss lasted for a few seconds as Carly breaks the kiss and leans back, with Freddie staying quiet for a bit before saying another word.

“Well, that’s one way to shut me up.” Freddie chuckled.

“You know, I tend to worry about you working on dangerous cases like this. I don’t know if you’re coming home.” Carly said as Freddie held her hand.

“Carly, trust me. I’m not going to get killed. Besides, if they want to mess with me, I’ll give the bad guys two choices. Left fist: hospital, right fist: cemetery.” Freddie said as he holds his fists up.

“I thought it was more like sending them to the hospital or the morgue.” Carly said as Freddie rolls his eyes.

“Boy, you and Sam need to stop watching The Untouchables.” Freddie said.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me, Detective Benson.” Carly chuckled.

Freddie grins at his girlfriend as he watches her lean back against the couch. Freddie moves closer towards her and leans down, pressing his lips against hers. Carly then wraps her arms around Freddie, making him yelp into the kiss.

“Oh, my God. Sorry.” Carly said.

“That’s okay.” Freddie said.

“I guess the guy gave you a few shots to the gut.” Carly said.

“Just try to be gentle with me.” Freddie said.

Carly smiles at Freddie as she kisses him once more. The two of them continue to kiss as Freddie ran his fingers through Carly’s long brown hair, gripping it gently as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth and slipped it inside Carly’s mouth, making the brunette moan into the kiss as he flicked his tongue against hers. After a few moments of the two of them battling for dominance, Freddie breaks the kiss and looked at Carly.

“This is much better than the time I got hit by that taco truck.” Freddie said.

“You saved my life and that was when we first kissed.” Carly said.

“Yeah, until my mother walked in on us kissing and she was beating you with my underwear.” Freddie said.

“I can’t believe that this crazy lady is going to be my mother-in-law.” Carly said.

“Hey, she won't be walking in on us from Florida.” Freddie chuckled.

“Why don’t we take this over to my bed?” Carly asked, smiling at Freddie.

“Good idea.” Freddie said.

Freddie gets up from off of the couch and picks Carly up off of the couch, carrying her over to the bed and throws her down on the bed as he makes a loud yell.

“Wow, Freddie! I haven’t seen that animalistic side of you.” Carly said.

“No, that wasn’t the animalistic side of me, I’m just a little sore.” Freddie said.

“Damn it.” Carly said.

Freddie smirked at Carly as he kicks off his white and black sneakers along with his red socks as he gets on the bed while he watched Carly removing her pink fuzzy slippers and her pink and blue socks before she moved over towards him and straddles his lap.

“Careful, now.” Freddie said.

“I will be.” Carly said.

Carly and Freddie continue to kiss while she moved her hands down to his shirt, unbuttoning it, then moves her hands down to his toned chest before she kisses down his body, making him moan softly while he felt her lips touching his body.

“This is the kind of tender love and care that I’m getting.” Freddie said.

“Glad you do.” Carly smirked at Freddie.

The cute brunette keeps kissing Freddie’s chest for a bit, then she kisses her way back up to his lips, kissing him some more while Freddie moved his hand up to Carly’s panda bear pajama top, rubbing her through the material of her shirt. Carly gasps into Freddie’s mouth as he continued to massage her breast. But then, their passionate lovemaking session got interrupted by the sound of Freddie’s phone ringing.

“What now?” Carly asked.

Freddie stops what he was doing as he checks his iPear phone to see who’s calling, much to his dismay it was his mother calling him.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Freddie groaned as Carly looks at his phone.

“Give me that.” Carly said as she grabs Freddie’s iPear phone and throws it across the room as it lands in the water in her table.

“Carls.” Freddie said.

“What?” Carly asked.

“Was that even necessary?” Freddie asked.

“Oh, yeah. Totally necessary.” Carly said.

Carly leaned down to kiss Freddie some more before raising her body back up and moved her hands down to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head, revealing her silk pink bra. Freddie moved his hands up to Carly’s bra-covered breasts and gently massaged the silken cups. Carly moaned softly, smiling at Freddie as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, revealing her breasts to him. Freddie’s mouth began to water from the sight of Carly’s small, delicate breasts as he leaned up take one of her breasts in her mouth and started to kiss on it, then he stuck his tongue out and started to flick against her nipple, causing Carly to throw her head back and moan. Freddie worked his tongue on Carly’s hard nipples, licking around them, rolling each nipple in between his teeth and licking at it some more, getting them nice and wet with his saliva. He stopped teasing her nipples with his tongue as he felt Carly moving her hand down to his jeans as she started palming his erect cock through the fabric of his jeans, making him moan softly as he craved her touch. 

“Let’s try something new for our lovemaking, shall we? Carly asked.

Freddie watched as she got up from off of him. Carly immediately pulled her pink pajama pants down along with her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Freddie started to take his shirt off, throwing it across the room, then he starts to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. Once his jeans left his body, Freddie was completely naked as well. 

Freddie raises his body up and stood on his knees on top of Carly’s bed as he turns her around, feeling her back pressed against his chest as he captured her soft, luscious, pouty lips with his while he moved his hand down to her pussy, rubbing it in a circular motion while he played with her breasts with his free hand.

“Freddie…” Carly moaned. “Play with my body.”

Freddie continued to toy with Carly’s clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. Carly looked back at Freddie, her eyes met with as she captured his lips with hers. Carly kept moaning into the kiss while Freddie rubbed her clit harder, then he pushed his fingers inside her.

“You like that?” Freddie asked, breaking the kiss.

“Yeah.” Carly moaned. “Finger me some more.”

Freddie continued to finger Carly’s wet hole, moving his fingers in and out of her rapidly as Carly’s breathing intensifies. Freddie stops fingering Carly and pushed her down on the bed, then he kissed his way down her stomach, making his way down to her pussy as he took in her scent before he leaned down and stuck his tongue out as he licked her pussy upwards. Carly moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly as well as the bed sheets while Freddie ate her out. Freddie ran his tongue up Carly’s pussy, hitting her exposed clit. She began to giggle cutely for a bit while she felt Freddie’s tongue flicking against her sensitive button. Freddie continued to trace Carly’s opening with his tongue and used his fingers to spread her pink pussy lips apart, pushing his tongue in and out of her wet hole. 

“Oh, my God…” Carly moaned.

Freddie continued to fuck Carly’s dripping wet pussy with his tongue, making her moan over and over again until he gave his tongue a break, he began to replace his tongue with his fingers as he pushed them inside Carly’s snatch, making her sit up and look down at him. She bit her lip, moaning in pleasure as she felt his thick fingers moving inside her. Freddie spits on Carly’s pussy and starts rubbing it with his fingers some more before sliding them back inside. Just to kick things up a notch, he then leaned down to lick her sensitive clit some more while he fingered her.

“Keep going, Freddie. Mmm, just like that.” Carly moaned.

Freddie latched his mouth onto Carly’s clit, sucking on it while his fingers moved at a rapid pace. Carly’s moans were starting to intensify, she arched her back and her toes were starting to curl, she gripped the bedsheets tightly as she felt her orgasm coming while Freddie looked up at her.

“Are you gonna cum for me, Carly?” Freddie asked.

“Ye… yes. Oh, God! I’m gonna cum!” Carly cried out.

Her juices exploded all over Freddie’s waiting mouth and fingers. Freddie eased his fingers from out of Carly as he lapped at her pussy once more to taste her sweet nectar, savoring it. He moved his hand up to Carly’s lips as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking his juice-covered fingers clean so she can taste herself. She was getting immensely turned on from tasting herself, if that was possible. Freddie moved back up to Carly’s lips and started to kiss her once more.

“Not bad. But I can do better.” Carly said, giving Freddie a seductive smirk as she rolled him over, this time she was on top of him.

Carly proceeded to kiss down Freddie’s chest, trailing her lips down to his stomach before making her way down to his 9-inch cock. The cute brunette wrapped her hand around his member and move it up and down as she watched Freddie close his eyes in pleasure. Carly spat down on Freddie’s cock, then continued to stroke him some more before taking him in her warm, wet mouth. Freddie moaned as he watched Carly bobbing her head up and down while using her tongue to tease the tip and used her hand to stroke him some more.

“You like that? You like it when I play with your cock?” Carly asked, giving Freddie an innocent look.

“Yeah. God, you’re so fucking sexy.” Freddy said, moaning.

Carly stopped stroking his cock and began to take him back inside her mouth, sucking on it some more while their eyes met. And nursing him she did. She sucked his big, hot cock with her moist, juicy lips. Carly engulfed inch after inch, gagging on it as she took it down her throat. Freddie moaned as he bucked his hips into Carly, fucking her mouth while she kept deep throating him. Carly stopped sucking his dick as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft, then moved down to his balls, lapping at them while Freddie looked down as he watched her working her mouth and tongue on his family jewels. Carly even got so adventurous that she decided to show her kinky side by running her tongue down to Freddie’s puckered hole.

“Holy… Carly!” Freddie moaned as his eyes widened in surprise as he watched his girlfriend rimming him. He never dreamed of her doing that to him.

Carly continued to rim Freddie while she used her free hand to reach up and jerk him off. After a few minutes, Carly stopped what she was doing as she hovered over his cock. Freddie reached down and lined up his erect member in front of Carly’s dripping wet entrance. Her warm, wet entrance was starting to engulf his shaft as she started to ride him slowly. Carly was starting to moan as she felt Freddie’s hands roaming through her body, his hands gently squeezed her breasts.

“God…” Carly moaned.

Freddie leaned up to kiss Carly while she moved up and down on his cock. She was bouncing more and more. Her hands down on Freddie’s shoulders as looked down at him, leaning down while she kissed him on his lips Freddie placed his hands Carly’s hips while she continued to ride him until Freddie starts thrusting furiously into her while her moans filled the room. After a few minutes of Carly riding him, the two switched positions, this time with Freddie on top of her as he slid his cock back inside her. Carly laced her fingers with Freddie’s while she wrapped her leg around his waist, begging him to go faster. Freddie continued to thrust faster.

“God, you feel so amazing.” Freddie moaned.

“So do you.” Carly said, moaning.

Carly held Freddie’s hand until her knuckles turned white, her inner walls clenched tightly around his cock as Freddie released some of his animalistic grunts while he continued to pound her swollen opening until they reach their climax.

“Oh, God! I’m about to cum!” Carly cried out.

“Fuck, Carly!” Freddie moaned out.

Freddie gives Carly a few more thrusts until he shot his load inside her, filling her womb, slowing down his pace to make sure that she’s completely filled. Soon, Freddie eased himself out of Carly and laid down next to her while he draped the covers over their sweaty, naked bodies. Carly breathed heavily and looked at Freddie, smiling at him as she gives him a kiss until she sees him falling asleep.

“Freddie” Carly called while Freddie was asleep. “Freddie?! We never seem to get a break, do we?”

Carly turned out the lights as she laid down on Freddie as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all for my first Creddie one-shot for iCarly. So what did you think of it? Did you enjoy it and should I write more Creddie one-shots? Next time, it’s either going to be an iCarly one-shot, a Victorious one-shot, an iCarly/Victorious one-shot, another American Housewife/Bunk’d one-shot or a Fuller House one-shot. Here are the choices:
> 
> Hot Tub Fantasy (Carly/Sam/Freddie, iCarly)  
> A Naughty Surprise (Taylor/Xander, American Housewife/Bunk’d)  
> The Clients (Sam/Beck/Jade, iCarly/Victorious)  
> Getting Caught (Jackson/Ramona/Rocki, Fuller House)  
> One Last Kiss (Carly/Freddie, iCarly)  
> Before Midnight (Sam/Freddie, iCarly)  
> Beg For It (Tori/Jade, Victorious)
> 
> Which one-shot would you like for me to work on next? If you have any ideas that you would love to share for one of these one-shots, feel free to PM me. So, leave a comment and add this story to your favorites. And I’ll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.


End file.
